Fathers and Sons
by Dana1
Summary: Family problems galore
1. All in the Family

Disclaimer: I claim only Lilia, and Tershyn. Along with the four other Astro Rangers Alore, Tatem, Carlilla, and Kael. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Author's note: This is a start of a new series called Fathers and Sons. Not sure how long it will go. Just have to wait and see.   
Second author's note: This makes it fanfic 50! It's been a fun ride to #50. I thank all of you who have read my fanfics. You are all so great! Take a bow!   
Time line disruption: Though it's when Jason was still the Gold Ranger and Billy was still in the Power Chamber, David isn't Tommy's brother. Don't get mad at me! I had this great idea on a fanfic and this is the only way it would work.   
  
All in the Family  
by: Dana  
Billy sighed as he looked at the monitor. It was late but he knew the answer to the problem had to be here. Zordon kept saying he should go home to sleep but Billy kept saying no. People don't pass out for no reason. Rangers just don't pass out from powering down. "It has to be here somewhere!" Billy said aloud.   
  
"CALM DOWN BILLY. WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP. ALPHA CAN CONTINUE EXAMINING THE SCANS. WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING. MAYBE IT WAS JUST A FLUKE." Zordon told him.   
  
"Maybe. But Zordon..." Billy paused and looked at the monitor. "Wait this isn't possible..."   
  
"WHAT ISN'T?" Zordon asked.   
  
"According to this he's fifteen-years-old! Zordon the computers must be wrong." Billy said.   
  
"Oh ai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed 0looking at the computer.   
  
"WE'LL NEED TO BRING HIM UP HERE. ALPHA MAKE CONTACT IMMEDIATELY." Zordon said and waited for one of his oldest Rangers to come up.   
  
* * *  
Tommy was sound asleep in his bed and didn't hear the sound that was coming from his room. After a few seconds, he sat up drowsily. "Yes Zordon?" Tommy asked sleepily.   
  
"TOMMY TELEPORT UP TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY." Zordon said.   
  
Tommy became alert immediately and teleported up to the Power Chamber. "What's going on Zordon? Where are the others?"   
  
"TOMMY. WE'VE BEEN EXAMINING THE SCANS WE RAN ON YOU AFTER YOU PASSED OUT EARLIER TODAY. THERE'S SOMETHING WE WANT TO ASK YOU ABOUT. HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Zordon asked.   
  
Tommy was slightly taken aback by the question. He was quiet for a second. "Fifteen." He mumbled.   
  
"But Tommy you're a senior in high school." Billy reminded him.   
  
"I know Billy. I skipped two grades in elementary school. I didn't want to tell you guys because you were already established as the genius on the team Billy." Tommy said not looking him in the eye.   
  
It was silent in the room for awhile. "YOU MAY GO BACK TO SLEEP TOMMY. I'LL NOTIFY YOU IF WE FIND OUT ANYTHING FROM THE SCANS." Zordon said and watched Tommy teleport back home. "I HAD NO IDEA." He said to Billy and Alpha.   
  
"Neither did I." Billy said sounding a little shocked. "Do we tell the others?"   
  
"LYING ABOUT YOUR AGE IS NOT ANYTHING LIFE THREATENING. LET TOMMY TELL THEM IF HE WANTS TO BILLY."   
  
Billy nodded and went back to the scans.   
  
* * *  
A guy in Silver and a guy in Red, better known as Zhane and Andros respectively, stood on the MEGA ship talking before leaving. "Does your father know you're coming?" Zhane asked.   
  
"No. I guess it would be just as easy to tell him through our communications but it seems anyone can hack into private messages. We've got to warn him." Andros answered.   
  
"You mean he doesn't know?" Zhane asked.   
  
"He probably doesn't know the identity of him either. I didn't even know I had a younger brother until Kinwon told me."   
  
"Hey it's my cousin too, you know. Hopefully he isn't as weird as you and your twin." Zhane said with a smirk.   
  
"Hey!" Andros exclaimed. "Come on. We better teleport."   
  
"Andros." DECA spoke up.   
  
"What?" Andros asked politely.   
  
"What do I tell Kinwon?"   
  
"Tell him we'll be back soon." Zhane said and got ready to teleport.   
  
"You can tell me yourselves." A male voice spoke up. Andros and Zhane turned around. It was Kinwon. "I gave you both strict orders to stay here."   
  
"We've got to tell my father what Dark Spectre knows." Andros said.   
  
"Why not just contact him from here?"   
  
"Kinwon you know as well as we do that the communication systems aren't as good as they used to be. Let us go." Andros pleaded.   
  
"All right Andros you and Zhane can go. Just be careful." Kinwon said and left the room.   
  
"Let's go." Andros said and they were gone in flashes of silver and red light.   
  
* * *  
Billy was about to teleport home. He was tired and they still hadn't found anything. "Zordon I'm going to go home. Call me if you find anything."   
  
Zordon was about to reply when there was a flash of light bringing two people to the Power Chamber. Billy was surprised when the alarms didn't go off.   
  
Andros rushed past the surprised Billy to stand in front of Zordon's tube.   
  
"ANDROS! ZHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE ON KO-35." Zordon said. Then he noticed Billy standing there. "BILLY CAN YOU LEAVE FOR A LITTLE WHILE? I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU AND THE OTHERS LATER."   
  
Billy didn't have to be asked twice. He nodded and teleported home.   
  
"Father, Kinwon told me about my younger brother." Andros said as soon as Billy was gone. Zordon stared at him so Andros continued. "Dark Spectre knows too. Kinwon said my brother was on Earth. Who is he?"   
  
"ANDROS I HAVE A GOOD IDEA WHO IT IS BUT I COULD BE WRONG. YOU'D BE ABLE TO TELL WHO HE WAS IF YOU SAW HIM SO WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN TO THE YOUTH CENTER AND HANG OUT." Zordon recommended. "BE CAREFUL."   
  
"Sure." Andros said. "But what's a Youth Center?"   
  
Zordon chuckled silently hearing his middle child's question. "IT SERVES FRUIT JUICES, HAS EXERCISE MACHINES, AND HAS MATS AMONG OTHER THINGS."   
  
"What if he isn't in Angel Grove?" Zhane asked.   
  
"ZHANE IF IT IS WHO I THINK IT IS, HE'LL BE IN ANGEL GROVE. GOOD LUCK ANDROS AND ZHANE."   
  
"Thank you Uncle Zordon." Zhane said then turned to Andros "Uh wait a second. Won't we stick out wearing our flight suits?"   
  
There was a flash of light and earth clothing was on the floor. "Thanks." Andros said and grabbed the jeans and red shirt that lay on the floor. Zhane grabbed the jeans and gray shirt. They quickly changed and Zordon teleported them out.   
  
Andros and Zhane landed and looked around. People were walking by talking but Andros and Zhane were looking at the building in front of them. "I guess this is it." Zhane said. "Let's go in and look around."   
  
Andros nodded and followed his cousin into the building. It was very noisy was the first thing they noticed. They found a table that was in the corner but they would be able to keep an eye on who came in.   
  
A large man came over to them. "I'm Ernie you must be new in town."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Andros asked nervously.   
  
"I don't remember seeing you in here before so I just presumed you were new." Ernie said.   
  
"Oh." Andros said. "Um what kind of drinks do you serve?" He asked.   
  
Ernie went into listing all of his drinks and making comments on them. Andros wasn't paying attention. He was surveying the room. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?" Andros asked turning around and saw Zhane was trying not to laugh.   
  
"Andros aren't you going to order something?" Zhane asked.   
  
"What? Oh I'll have what he's having." Andros said quickly. Ernie nodded and hurried away. Andros went back to looking around the room he didn't get a sense of his brother in the room like Kinwon said he would. "He's not in here." He told Zhane and started to stand when he was hit with something. It wasn't a physical something it was something else. He looked around and his eyes fell on a guy with long brown hair sitting with more teenagers. Andros got to his feet but they were like butter. He held onto the table to keep himself from falling forward.   
  
"Andros?" Zhane asked with worry.   
  
Andros weakly pointed at the guy in red before collapsing back into the chair.   
  
* * *  
Tommy Oliver was talking to his friends and hadn't noticed two people staring at him.   
  
"You doing better today?" Kat asked.   
  
"Yeah. I don't know why I passed out yesterday. I felt fine then I powered down and felt weak. The next thing I know I'm lying on the floor of the Power Chamber. Zordon didn't find anything for why that happened."   
  
"Maybe it was a fluke." Adam said.   
  
"Yeah I mean maybe there wasn't a reason for it. What do you think Jason?" Rocky asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah that's probably it." Jason said turning back around to look at his friends. "Is it me or are those two guys staring at us?" He asked.   
  
Rocky looked at the two people Jason was talking about. One wore a red T-shirt and looked pale and the other had a gray shirt on and was definitely staring at them. "It's not you. They are staring at us."   
  
"Hey look there's Billy." Tanya spoke up pointing at Billy who was entering the building. Billy waved and walked over to the table where Andros and Zhane sat.   
  
"Zordon told me you were looking for someone. He wouldn't say who. Any luck?" Billy asked.   
  
"Yeah we think so." Zhane said. Andros was busy drinking the juice he was given. "Do you know those people over there?"   
  
"Yeah I do. They are friends of mine. Why?" Billy asked.   
  
Andros put his juice down. "The one in red. What's his name?"   
  
"Tommy Oliver. Why?" Billy asked.   
  
"Um I was just wondering is all." Andros said.   
  
Back at the Ranger table, Tommy glanced up and his eyes locked with Andros. 'Why do I feel like I should know him?' Tommy wondered.   
  
"So Bro do you want to?" Jason was asking.   
  
"What Jase?" Tommy asked snapping back to attention.   
  
"Do you want to spar?" Jason asked again.   
  
"Sure." Tommy said and got to his feet and walked to the mats.   
  
Andros watched Tommy sparring with interest. He knew that Tommy was the younger brother he had been looking for.   
  
* * *  
Astronema sat on the Dark Fortress and sighed. "Ecliptor how is the attack on KO-35 going?" She asked.   
  
"Pretty well my princess. Two of the Astro Rangers left KO-35 for unknown reasons. We are still looking for where they went." Ecliptor informed her.   
  
"Let me know when you do." Astronema said and turned away from Ecliptor.   
  
"Yes my princess." Ecliptor said and left the room.   
  
* * *  
Andros and Zhane teleported back to the Power Chamber. Andros still felt weak but was feeling better.   
  
"ANY LUCK ANDROS?" Zordon asked.   
  
"Yes. I think his name is Tommy Oliver." Andros said.   
  
"I agree with Andros. Andros almost passed out earlier today. When I asked him what was wrong he just pointed at this guy in red." Zhane informed his uncle.   
  
"ACTUALLY I CAN TELEPORT HIM UP HERE IF YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY SURE IT IS HIM ANDROS."   
  
"It is." Andros said with confidence.   
  
"ALPHA, CONTACT TOMMY AND TELEPORT HIM UP HERE. HAVE THE OTHERS COME UP ALSO."   
  
"Others?" Zhane asked in confusion.   
  
"I WILL EXPLAIN THINGS BETTER WHEN THEY ARE ALL UP HERE." Zordon said and waited for his rangers to teleport up.   
  
* * *  
Jason and Tommy had just finished sparring, when they heard their communicators go off. Tommy signaled for the others to follow him. When they got to their usual spot Tommy said, "We read you Zordon."   
  
"Rangers teleport up here quickly." Alpha informed them.   
  
The Rangers looked around quickly before teleporting up.   
  
When they arrived they didn't notice Andros and Zhane standing in the corner. "What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.   
  
"RANGERS I WANT YOU TO MEET ANDROS AND ZHANE. ANDROS AND ZHANE THIS IS KATHERINE, JASON, TANYA, ROCKY ADAM, AND TOMMY. THEY ARE THE ZEO RANGERS. YOU'VE ALREADY MET BILLY."   
  
"Wait I remember you two from the Youth Center." Jason spoke up. "But why are they here?"   
  
"I'm Zordon's son." Andros spoke up. "Zhane is my cousin. We came to Earth looking for my younger brother. One of you is him." Andros said and stepping closer to the group. He turned to Tommy. "I think Billy said your name is Tommy."   
  
"That's my name. I'm not...I couldn't be..." Tommy stammered realizing what Andros meant.   
  
"BUT YOU ARE TOMMY. I CAN DO TESTS THAT WILL SHOW THAT YOU ARE MY SON IF YOU WOULD LIKE."   
  
"Wait a second." Rocky said. "You said younger brother. How old are you?" Rocky asked.   
  
Andros spoke up. "Sixteen why?"   
  
"Tommy couldn't be your younger brother because he's seventeen." Rocky answered.   
  
Tommy exchanged glances with Billy before speaking up. "Uh Rocky I'm fifteen."   
  
"What?" Jason, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Adam asked in surprise.   
  
"I lied about my age. I skipped two grades in elementary school. Never thought it was a big deal." Tommy said quietly.   
  
"You must have a high IQ then." Katherine said.   
  
"Yeah it's 180." Tommy said.   
  
Billy let out a low whistle. That was almost the same IQ Billy had. "How did you manage to keep it such a secret?"   
  
"The teachers knew and my parents knew but that was it." Tommy answered.   
  
"You could have told us Bro." Jason said.   
  
Andros and Zhane watched this exchange and sighed. Zordon noticed this. "BILLY, KATHERINE, ROCKY, ADAM, TANYA AND JASON WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO BACK DOWN TO THE YOUTH CENTER."   
  
They were about to protest but thought better of it and teleported out.   
  
"This is all too strange for me." Tommy said quietly.   
  
"I didn't even know I had a brother until yesterday." Andros spoke up. "I have a twin sister named Karone. Or rather we have a sister named Karone."   
  
"Where is she? Karone that is." Tommy asked.   
  
"She was kidnapped when we were five." Andros said sadly.   
  
Tommy's smile faded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I had met her though."   
  
"Hey we haven't lost hope yet. After all we did find you and you disappeared a couple days after you were born." Andros said.   
  
"Zordon! There's an urgent message coming in from KO-35!" Alpha suddenly exclaimed.   
  
'It couldn't be from Tershyn already could it?' Zordon wondered to himself before answering. "PLAY IT ALPHA."   
  
Kinwon appeared on the screen. "Is this the child?" He asked.   
  
"Yes Kinwon." Zhane said stepping forward. "His name is Tommy Oliver."   
  
Kinwon nodded curtly. "Zhane and Andros you are needed back on KO-35. Tommy we could also use your help."   
  
"We'll be there soon Kinwon." Andros said and the message ended.   
  
"I can't leave." Tommy spoke up. "I have a responsibility to the team. I can't just leave them a member short."   
  
"TOMMY YOU CAN GIVE YOUR ZEONIZER TO BILLY." Zordon sighed. "THERE IS A MORPHER WAITING FOR YOU ON KO-35."   
  
"A morpher on KO-35?" Tommy asked. 'Why didn't Zordon say this when I was losing my Green Ranger Powers?'   
  
"Uncle Zordon do you mean the Green Astro Powers?" Zhane asked.   
  
Zordon didn't answer right away then said quietly, "YES."   
  
"Why didn't you say this when I was losing my Green Ranger Powers Zordon?" Tommy finally asked.   
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE MEANT TO BE YOURS." Zordon answered. Andros and Zhane gave him strange looks. 'I'm not about to tell Tommy what I did.'   
  
"I'll go if I'm really needed." Tommy said not noticing the looks Zhane and Andros were giving his father.   
  
"If Kinwon says you are then you are needed." Andros said. "You'll get to meet the other Astro Rangers too. We didn't exactly tell them we were going to Earth." He said sheepishly.   
  
"ALPHA CALL BILLY UP HERE." Zordon instructed.   
  
"Doing so right now." Alpha answered.   
  
A minute later Billy was in the Power Chamber. Tommy walked over and handed him his Zeonizer. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
"I need to go to KO-35. I want you to take over as Zeo Ranger 5." Tommy answered.   
  
Billy looked up at Zordon in confusion. "Can I Zordon?"   
  
"IT'S ALL YOURS IF YOU WANT IT BILLY. TOMMY WILL BE TAKING THE GREEN ASTRO POWERS WHEN HE GETS TO KO-35." Zordon said.   
  
Billy beamed and then turned to Tommy. "Good luck Tommy."   
  
"You too. Tell the others for me." Tommy said then was teleported out along with Zhane and Andros.   
  
"Zordon what's going on?" Billy asked.   
  
Zordon was about to answer when someone teleported into the Chamber. "BILLY I WILL EXPLAIN LATER. GO INFORM THE OTHERS ABOUT THE CHANGE." Zordon said never taking his eyes off the newcomer.   
  
Billy nodded in confusion but never had a re1ason to question Zordon before and decided now wasn't the time to start. Billy was gone in a flash of light.   
  
"I suppose I don't have to say why I'm here." The newcomer said. Zordon didn't say anything. "Did you tell them? Did you tell them what you denied your youngest child?"   
  
"YOU PROBABLY KNOW THE ANSWER ALREADY TERSHYN."   
  
Tershyn smirked. "Of course I know the answer. You're my brother-in-law after all."   
  
Zordon sighed again. "WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY? THE REASON YOU DIDN'T GET THE POWERS THAT WERE MEANT FOR YOU IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PROPHECY?"   
  
"Hey don't get mad at me Zordon. You're the one who messed up not me. You probably thought Jason Scott was your kid." Tershyn said.   
  
In a corner, Jason stood shocked. He had teleported up to ask Zordon a question and had seen them talking and stood back a little waiting for them to finish. He had teleported up in time to hear Zordon talk about a Prophesy 'What does he mean the other side of the prophecy? Who is this other guy and what does he mean Zordon thinking I was Zordon's kid?'   
  
Tershyn continued. "Well I can see Tommy got his brains from my sister."   
  
"THAT'S THE THING ABOUT YOU TERSHYN. YOU ALWAYS HAVE A WAY TO CUT SOMEONE DOWN."   
  
Tershyn turned away for a second and his eyes fell on Jason. "Well I think you have some explaining to do so I'll just leave now. Don't worry though, Tommy will know. He is my nephew after all." Tershyn said and disappeared.   
  
Jason stepped out of the shadows. "Zordon what's going on?" He asked.   
  
"JASON HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?" Zordon asked.   
  
"I came in to hear you talking about the other side of the prophecy. Who was that man?" Jason asked.   
  
"THAT WAS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW TERSHYN. HE AND I HAVE NEVER EXACTLY GOTTEN ALONG. HE AND MY WIFE LILIA STILL LIVE ON KO-35.   
  
"What's this about a prophecy? Is Tommy in some kind of danger and that's why he went to KO-35?" Jason asked.   
  
"THE PROPHECY IS VERY COMPLICATED JASON. I DON'T THINK I EVEN FULLY UNDERSTAND IT. ALPHA CONTACT THE OTHERS SO I CAN EXPLAIN THIS ONLY ONCE." Zordon told his robot assistant.   
  
A few minutes later Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya were in the command center. "What's going on Zordon?" Rocky asked.   
  
"I CALLED ALL OF YOU UP HERE BECAUSE I HAD SOMETHING TO INFORM ALL OF YOU. I WAS JUST TELLING JASON ABOUT A PROPHECY. THE STORY OF THE ASTRO MORPHERS ALL TIE INTO IT. THERE ARE EIGHT ASTRO MORPHERS. THEY ARE PURPLE, RED, GREEN, SILVER, YELLOW, BLUE, BLACK, AND PINK. THE PURPLE, RED, AND GREEN WERE TO GO TO MY CHILDREN. THE SILVER WAS TO GO TO MY NEPHEW ZHANE AND THE OTHER FOUR WERE TO BE DISTRIBUTED AS SEEN FIT. THE PURPLE RANGER WAS MEANT TO BE THE LEADER OF THE ASTRO RANGERS WHICH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KARONE. RED WAS MEANT FOR ANDROS AND GREEN WAS MEANT FOR MY YOUNGEST CHILD. HE DISAPPEARED BEFORE HE WAS EVER GIVEN THE GREEN MORPHER. KARONE WAS KIDNAPPED WHEN SHE WAS FIVE AND NEVER GOT THE PURPLE MORPHER. ANDROS AND ZHANE DID RECEIVE THEIR MORPHERS."   
  
"But what's this about you thinking Tommy was on the other side of the prophecy?" Jason interrupted.   
  
"AS TERSHYN, MY BROTHER-IN-LAW, KEEPS REMINDING ME THERE WERE TWO BOYS BORN AT THE SAME DATE AND TIME AT THE SAME HOSPITAL. THEY WERE MEANT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER. ONE WAS MY SON THE OTHER IS STILL UNKNOWN. THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM KO-35 TO KEEP THINGS IN HARMONY. NO ONE KNEW WHICH WAS WHICH. IT GOES SOMETHING LIKE ONE OF THEM FEARING THE DARK AND LIVES IN THE LIGHT. THE OTHER BEING ONE WHO SHOULD BE LIVING IN THE DARK BUT INSTEAD LIVES IN THE LIGHT. IN OTHER WORDS ONE WAS BAD AND ONE WAS GOOD. AS FOR TOMMY BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PROPHECY IT ALL GOES BACK TO ME NOT GIVING TOMMY THE MORPHER HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN. I MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE WHEN I DIDN'T."   
  
"Zordon do you know who the other child is?" Kat asked.   
  
"UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT. ANDROS WAS ABLE TO FIND TOMMY FROM THE CONNECTION ALL THREE OF MY CHILDREN HAVE TO EACH OTHER. HOW TO FIND THE OTHER CHILD WILL NOT BE EASY."   
  
* * *  
On KO-35 Tommy, Andros, and Zhane were walking towards the command building. "Everyone should be in here." Andros said.   
  
"Right you are Andros." Someone said from behind them.   
  
Andros, Zhane, and Tommy turned around quickly. There was a green and black monster standing in front of them. "Ecliptor!" Zhane said under his breath.   
  
"So this is the lost child." Ecliptor said. "By the looks of him I'd say he should stay lost."   
  
There was a flash of light and four Rangers appeared. "Leave them alone Ecliptor." The guy in blue said.   
  
"Ah Alore the one with a big mouth." Another monster appeared next to Ecliptor.   
  
"Here catch." The girl in pink called throwing Tommy a morpher.   
  
"Thanks Carlilla." Zhane said as he caught his morpher from the girl in Yellow.   
  
A man in blue threw Andros his. "Thanks Kael. Let's do it guys." Andros said to Zhane and Tommy.   
  
"Let's rocket!" Zhane and Andros yelled. Tommy watched them then quickly also morphed.   
  
Andros, Zhane, and Tommy fought a monster called Darkonda while the other Rangers fought Ecliptor.   
  
Andros was knocked off his feet. The Pink Ranger came over to check on him. "Andros?" She asked checking to make sure he was still conscious.   
  
Andros opened his eyes and saw Ecliptor approaching them. "Tatem look out!" Andros yelled pushing her away from him and getting to his feet.   
  
"Don't worry Andros. You're the one I'm after not your girlfriend." Ecliptor said.   
  
Unknown to the Rangers, a girl stood on a hill with a machine. She fired and everything burst into a white light for the Rangers.   
  
* * *  
Zordon looked around the Power Chamber. It was quiet. The Zeo Rangers had left and Alpha was checking something on one of the consoles. But to Zordon, something wasn't right.   
  
There was a flash of light and two figures landed in the Power Chamber. One is Zhane, and the other being Tommy. Neither was conscious. There was another flash of light as a woman appeared.   
  
"LILIA." Zordon whispered.   
  
The woman looked up from her spot kneeling in front of Tommy and Zhane. "Zordon." She said with a smile then shook it off. "Why did you send them back to KO-35?" She asked.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? KINWON SENT A MESSAGE SAYING ANDROS, TOMMY, AND ZHANE WERE NEEDED ON KO-35." Zordon said shocked by his wife's question.   
  
"I was with Kinwon going over strategies all day. He never contacted you." Lilia said. "We're just lucky we got Zhane and Tommy before they were captured too."   
  
"TOO? ANDROS WAS CAPTURED?"   
  
"Yes. However Tatem, Alore, Kael, and Carlilla were not. They however weren't so lucky as Tommy and Andros. Ecliptor killed them. It was all a setup. Now we are all in trouble." Lilia said. "Dark Spectre has the twins." She said looking down and started crying.   
  
To be continued...  
It will be continued in Secrets Revealed part 2 of Fathers and Sons. So Karone's capture wasn't all that much of a secret. I hope you all enjoyed it. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I claim Lilia, Tershyn, Tatem, Alore, Kael, and Carlilla (Well they aren't alive but you know what I mean). Email me if you want to use them. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Suggested reading: This is part two of a series called Fathers and Sons. Reading All in the Family would be a very good idea or you will be completely lost.   
Time frame: Starts right after All in the Family ends.   
  
Secrets Revealed  
by: Dana  
  
Tommy was becoming vaguely familiar with what was going on. His head hurt and he could hear a soft female voice calling his name. The last thing he could remember he was on KO-35 fighting a monster. Maybe the voice belonged to the Pink or Yellow Rangers. Why couldn't he figure out where he was?   
  
In the Power Chamber Lilia was trying to wake her son up. "Come on Tommy. Open your eyes." She said lightly shaking him. She looked at the Red Zeo Ranger who was trying to wake Zhane up. "Any luck with Zhane um...Billy?" She asked.   
  
"No. He won't wake up either." Billy said continuing to shake Zhane in an attempt to wake him.   
  
"Stubbornness runs in this family I'm afraid." Lilia said with a smile. "Come on Tommy! Open your eyes!"   
  
Tommy opened his eyes and sat up in surprise. He looked at Lilia in shock. Then looked around and realized he was on the floor of the Power Chamber. "Who are you and how did I get here?" He asked Lilia.   
  
"Tommy there was a fight between the Astro Rangers and Ecliptor and Darkonda. We aren't sure what happened but we got you and Zhane out of there just in time." Lilia said sadly. "As for who I am, I'm your mother."   
  
Zhane sat up in surprise too. He looked around before asking, "Andros?"   
  
"Andros was captured Zhane." Lilia informed him. 'Please don't ask about the others.'   
  
"Where are the others? Did they get captured too?" Zhane asked.   
  
"They were killed by Ecliptor." Lilia said walking away from Tommy to stand in front of Zhane.   
  
Zhane shook his head in confusion. "No Aunt Lilia they can't be dead! If Tommy and I lived they have to be alive too!" He pleaded.   
  
"Zhane I'm sorry but they are. I saw their bodies they are dead. By the time, I got to you and Tommy you were unconscious under a tree. They were after Andros. He wasn't around when we got there." Lilia said sadly.   
  
"I'm sure I speak for all the Zeo Rangers when I say we'll help you get Andros back no matter what." Billy spoke up.   
  
"Thank you Billy." Lilia said.   
  
Zordon noticed that Tommy, who was now standing, seemed worried about something. "IS SOMETHING WRONG TOMMY?"   
  
"Something just doesn't seem right about all of this. Zhane and I were left there, the blue, pink, black and yellow Astro Rangers were killed, and Andros was captured. Why would whoever's responsible do it this way? It was obvious they knew I was your son. This just doesn't make sense." Tommy said and leaned against a console.   
  
Lilia went over to Tommy. "I know this is all quite a shock to you Tommy. But none of us are quite sure what Dark Spectre is up to." Lilia smiled realizing she was finally talking to the baby who was taken away from her fifteen years ago. She wanted to hug Tommy and never let go. She asked, instead, what she had been wondering, "Do you like living on Earth Tommy?"   
  
"Yeah. Even though it has its problems, it's still a great planet." Tommy answered.   
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you Tommy but every planet has its problems. As you saw on KO-35." Lilia said with a frown. "I so wanted this to be a great occasion but Dark Spectre ruined it."   
  
The alarms in the Power Chamber went off causing Zhane and Lilia to jump. "What's that?" Zhane asked.   
  
"KING MONDO SENT DOWN A MONSTER. ALPHA NOTIFY THE OTHER ZEO RANGERS AND INFORM THEM OF THE PROBLEM."   
  
"Right away Zordon." Alpha said scurrying to do so.   
  
"Tell the others to meet me there." Billy said. Zordon nodded. "It's Morphin Time!" Billy yelled. "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"   
  
Tommy and Zhane were about to morph and join the Zeo Rangers when there was a flash of light in the Power Chamber.   
  
"No!" Lilia screamed and rushed over to check the person who was unconscious in the Power Chamber. It was Andros.   
  
Alpha hurried over and began to scan him. "He seems all right." The robot informed Lilia.   
  
"But where was he?" Zhane asked in confusion. "I thought you said you didn't find him when you were looking! What's going on?"   
  
"I don't know Zhane. We combed the whole area looking for Andros. We thought that Ecliptor and Darkonda had taken him." Lilia answered in a worry filled voice.   
  
Andros woke up. "Huh what's going on?" He asked getting up off the floor and looked at Zhane and Tommy.   
  
"What happened Andros?" Tommy asked. "Lilia said you had been captured."   
  
"I don't know! All I remember is that bright flash of light. Where's Tatem?" He asked.   
  
Zhane gulped. He hated having to tell his best friend that his girlfriend was dead. "Ecliptor killed the other Astro Rangers Andros."   
  
"NO! You're lying!" Andros screamed and lunged at Zhane. Zhane moved out of the way causing Andros to hit his head on a console.   
  
"Zordon what's going on?" Lilia asked. Then Andros disappeared again.   
  
Zhane and Tommy exchanged confused glances. Zordon was shocked. He didn't understand it either.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW TOMMY. MAYBE HE WASN'T ACTUALLY ANDROS." Zordon suggested.   
  
"If it wasn't Andros the alarms would have gone off wouldn't they?" Zhane finally spoke up.   
  
"YES."   
  
* * *  
Andros landed unconscious on the floor of the Dark Fortress. Ecliptor came over and inspected him. "Maybe we should have let him stay there. The minute he's with Astronema he'll know who she is."   
  
"You're worried how he will act when he sees you now that he knows you killed his Girlfriend." Darkonda said with a smirk.   
  
"That's not the problem Darkonda. The problem is Andros will know who Astronema is."   
  
"Well I say, let's kill him right now!" Darkonda said raising his sword.   
  
"He could still be of some use to us. The Green Ranger won't be able to morph if we turn Andros evil right?" Ecliptor asked.   
  
"Now I see what you're getting at. I like it." Darkonda said.   
  
"What's Andros doing here?" A female voice asked from behind them.   
  
"My princess." Ecliptor said turning around. 'I don't think she heard what we just said.' "We captured Andros for you."   
  
"I thought I said kill the Astro Rangers." Astronema reminded him.   
  
"You did. But we were able to kill Tatem, Alore, Kael, and Carlilla." Darkonda informed her.   
  
"The Green Ranger, Zhane, and Andros still live?" Astronema asked.   
  
"Yes my mistress." Ecliptor said staring at the ground.   
  
"We were going to turn him evil. Zhane and the Green Ranger will have a hard time fighting family. It would really be to our advantage." Darkonda said.   
  
Astronema thought about it for a moment before nodding. She fired her staff at Andros and then left the room.   
  
* * *  
"ZHANE AND TOMMY THE ZEO RANGERS COULD USE YOUR HELP." Zordon said breaking everyone out of his or her reveries.   
  
Zhane nodded before calling, "Let's Rocket!" Both he and Tommy hit their codes but only Zhane morphed.   
  
Tommy stood there shocked. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
Zordon shook his head sadly. "ASTRONEMA TURNED ANDROS EVIL. ZHANE TWO YEARS AGO DID ANDROS HAVE POWER PROBLEMS FOR A WEEK?"   
  
"Yeah. He was tired all the time and couldn't morph." Zhane answered.   
  
"THAT'S WHY. THE PURPLE, GREEN, AND RED POWERS ARE LINKED. WHEN TWO OF THE RANGERS, OR RATHER TWO OF MY CHILDREN, ARE TURNED EVIL THE THIRD CANNOT USE HIS OR HER POWERS. THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON WITH TOMMY." Zordon answered.   
  
"Karone's evil?" Zhane asked in surprise.   
  
"KARONE IS ASTRONEMA." Zordon answered. Zhane looked at him in shock. "ZHANE YOU CAN STILL HELP THE OTHERS."   
  
"All right Uncle Zordon." Zhane said and teleported out.   
  
Lilia walked over to her youngest child. "Tommy your father and I were going to tell you and Andros. We just never thought the time was right."   
  
Tommy had been thinking over what Zhane had said about Andros being tired all the time. He was going to ask when the room started spinning. He felt someone grab him by his shoulders but everything went black.   
  
Lilia shook her head as she helped Alpha settle Tommy on a cot.   
  
"I DON'T THINK THE COMBINATION OF KARONE AND ANDROS BEING EVIL CAUSED TOMMY TO FAINT. HE PASSED OUT YESTERDAY AFTER A FIGHT."   
  
"I agree. Too bad we won't be able to tell. I'm going to have to ask more about the prophecy. Maybe this all ties together! I'll be back soon Zordon." Lilia said before kissing Tommy's cheek and then teleported away.   
  
Zordon sighed and turned back to watch the Viewing Globe.   
  
* * *  
The Zeo Rangers turned around when they saw a flash of Silver Light. Zhane ran over to them. "Uncle Zordon said you could use some help."   
  
"Thanks Zhane." Billy called. He immediately noticed Tommy wasn't there. There was something strange going on. Billy only wished he knew what it was.   
  
Zhane looked around. He thought he saw a flash of light like a teleportation beam but he wasn't so sure. Something shot him in the back and he went flying. He got up and turned around a familiar figure stood in front of him. "Andros." He said in surprise.   
  
"Who did you expect Zhane?" Andros asked in a cold voice.   
  
The robot that had been fighting the Zeo Rangers stopped and watched Zhane and Andros with interest. 'Who's this guy in Red?'   
  
The Zeo Rangers looked over and watched too as Astronema teleported down. "Here's the deal Rangers. I want Tommy. If I don't get him I will have to kill..." She looked around and grabbed Jason "Him."   
  
Jason fought with Astronema but was eventually teleported away by Astronema. Andros smirked at them before following suit.   
  
Zhane was furious. What was Astronema up to? He teleported back to the Power Chamber leaving the Zeo Rangers to fight the monster. He had to talk to his uncle.   
  
"Wait Zhane!" Billy yelled watching Zhane disappear in a flash of silver.   
  
He narrowly ducked the monster firing before calling his Zeo Sword. The monster enlarged and they had to call the Zords.   
  
* * *  
Zhane landed in the Power Ranger and saw Tommy was lying on a cot. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
"TOMMY PASSED OUT FOR UNKNOWN REASONS A FEW MINUTES AFTER YOU LEFT." Zordon informed him.   
  
Zhane ignored the problem for a second and got back to why he teleported up. "You were right uncle. They did turn Andros evil and they are ransoming the Gold Ranger for Tommy. What are we going to do?"   
  
"I DON'T KNOW BUT THEY CAN'T HAVE TOMMY." Zordon replied with a frown. "BUT I'D HAVE TO TELL TOMMY. JASON IS HIS BEST FRIEND."   
  
Tommy sat up with a moan. "Don't tell me. I passed out again." Tommy said getting to his feet.   
  
"YES. TOMMY..." Zordon started to say but at that moment the other Zeo Rangers teleported up.   
  
"Zordon what are we going to do about Jason?" Adam asked stepping forward.   
  
"Jason? What happened to Jason?" Tommy asked walking over to the Zeo Rangers.   
  
The Zeo Rangers exchanged glances. Billy was the first to speak. "Jason was taken by Astronema." He wasn't sure if he should tell him what the price was.   
  
"But we're going to get him back. Both him and Andros." Adam jumped in.   
  
Tommy was skeptical of what they were saying. "You're not telling me everything are you?" He asked crossing his arms on his chest waiting for an answer.   
  
Zordon finally spoke up. "TOMMY ASTRONEMA SAID SHE'LL KILL JASON IF WE DON'T SURRENDER YOU TO HER. SHE KNOWS WE WON'T GO FOR THAT SO SHE'LL TRY A DIFFERENT APPROACH."   
  
Tommy stared at his father. "I'm sorry. But if Jason's life is on the line, I will go. He'd do the same for me or anyone else in here."   
  
"TOMMY I DON'T THINK ASTRONEMA WILL..." Zordon started to say.   
  
"But you don't know!" Tommy spat back.   
  
Zhane had seen enough. He grabbed Tommy by the arm and led him to a corner of the room to talk.   
  
Zordon looked gratefully at Zhane before addressing the Zeo Rangers. "BILLY SEE IF YOU CAN LOCATE JASON AND ANDROS."   
  
Billy nodded as he and Alpha began the scan.   
  
Tanya saw Kat watching Zhane and Tommy arguing. "Why don't you go talk to Tommy?" She asked Kat.   
  
"I don't know what to say. His brother and best friend were captured by Astronema and his brother was turned evil." Kat answered.   
  
Tanya sighed and lightly pushed Kat in the direction of Tommy and Zhane.   
  
Adam and Rocky walked over and watched Kat for a second.   
  
* * *  
"Zhane you're telling me you're not going to do anything? Andros is your best friend and cousin. Andros is my brother and Jason is my best friend! I'm going to do this." Tommy said with determination.   
  
"Don't you get it Tommy? Astronema won't let Jason go if you surrender!" Zhane grabbed Tommy by the shoulders. "I'm not just about to stand here and watch another member of my family get turned evil!"   
  
Kat stood there not sure what to say. Zhane turned around and looked at Kat. "Maybe you'll have better luck trying to talk some sense into him." He said and walked away.   
  
"Tommy..." Kat started to say.   
  
"Kat you're not going to be able to stop me." Tommy said and reached for his communicator and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
Alpha stood behind him with a syringe.   
  
"GOOD WORK ALPHA." Zordon said looking down at his son regretfully. Tommy wasn't thinking straight. He hated having to do it this way but there was no choice.   
  
* * *  
Jason looked around at his surroundings wondering where he was. There was a flash of light and Darkonda appeared before him. "Who are you?" Jason asked getting into a fighting position.   
  
"I'm not here to fight you Gold Ranger. I'm here to tell you something very important. I'm sure you've heard the prophecy from Zordon."   
  
"Yes." Jason said glaring at the monster.   
  
"When word got back to us that Tommy was the child of the light and half of the prophecy, We did some research. It was rather easy for us to find the child of the dark and very interesting who it was."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked in confusion dropping his stance.   
  
"It seems that the child of light and child of dark are best friends." Darkonda said with a smirk.   
  
"Wait..." Jason, said realizing what the monster was just saying. "You can't mean..."   
  
"I do. We were also able to find your father." Darkonda informed him moving out of the way for someone to come closer.   
  
"No. Not him!" Jason yelled.   
  
To be continued...   
  
Yes that's the end of part two. Hope you enjoyed it! Part 3 will be out sometime this month. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com   
  
  
  
  



	3. Worst Nightmares

Disclaimer: I only claim Lilia, Tershyn, and the memory of Lara. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Author's note: There's a reason why this series is called Fathers and Sons, as you'll see when you read this fanfic. Sometimes the worst nightmare is the one best kept hidden.   
Second Author's note: Well now the wait is over. You will know who Jason's father is, and who set up the Astro Rangers. Hope you enjoy!   
Suggested reading: You've got to read All In the Family and Secret's Revealed first or you'd be too confused.   
Time frame: Starts where Secrets Revealed ends.   
  
Worst Nightmares  
by: Dana  
  
"No it can't be you!" Jason yelled.   
  
"But I am Jason." Lord Zedd answered. "I had no idea that one of my greatest enemies was the child that was taken from me. Seems fitting that the child of light was put under a spell and the child of dark hasn't. That's what makes the prophecy make sense. You were meant to be on this side." 'The best thing is I won't have to put him under a spell. He can bring Zordon's son here without anyone expecting anything.' Zedd had been standing in a corner watching Darkonda talk to Jason. He used a weapon that helped bring Jason's dark side out without the boy seeing him. "Zordon always knew." Zedd lied. Lord Zedd shifted to his true look. He looked like an older Jason Scott.   
  
Jason stood there stunned. He couldn't believe it. The man who had been so intent on killing him, his friends, and everyone on Earth was his father. "I'm seventeen and Tommy's fifteen the age difference isn't possible if we were born at the same time." Jason reminded him.   
  
"That's because you were sent two years into the past." Zedd answered. "I've looked this all over carefully. There's no denying it. I'm your father."   
  
"I could never do what Zordon said to Tommy though. He's my best friend. Like a brother to me." Jason shook his head. Why was he starting to feel like what he just said didn't matter? "What are you doing to me?" Jason asked.   
  
"I'm not doing anything. Your true destiny is awakening." Zedd turned and realized Darkonda was still there. "Leave us. Tell Astronema she will get what she asked for." Darkonda nodded and left the room. Zedd turned and noticed Jason looking at him skeptically. "Don't worry this doesn't pertain to you. I made a deal with Astronema."   
  
Jason wasn't sure what to think of that. "Who's my mother?" He finally asked.   
  
"Your mother was the sweetest woman you would ever meet. Her name was Lara. She was killed in an accidental shooting. The last words she said to me was, "Find our son Kaiser." Lord Zedd said; with more emotion then Jason had ever heard. "Which I have."   
  
Jason stood there confused. However, that look quickly dropped. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.   
  
* * *  
Tommy sat there grumpily in one of the back rooms of the Power Chamber. He couldn't believe Alpha was babysitting him. It was bad enough he was injected with something but now he was being watched to make sure he didn't go somewhere. He came to in this room and found the doors barred. His own father didn't trust him. Even his communicator was missing. He closed his eyes for a second and realized something else was in the room. He saw a shadow come closer. Tommy jumped out of his chair and was about to turn to Alpha and have him get the others; when the shadow tackled Tommy causing him to fall to the floor with a loud yelp of surprise.   
  
Tommy yanked the hood off the person and gasped in shock. He didn't have time to say anything as the person sat on him and was about to slash him with the knife.   
  
Alpha did something that no one would have ever expected. It pulled the figure off Tommy. The figure, one who the robot knew very well, turned the robot around and started cutting the wires with his knife and pull out what he believed was a memory circuit. He never let go of Tommy.   
  
He teleported them both out leaving the robot on the ground.   
  
* * *  
The Zeo Rangers and Zhane were talking to Zordon in the main Chamber. They heard a very loud yelp and ran to the other room. It took time to unlock the doors but when they got the door open, they saw Alpha on the floor with pieces missing. They then saw Tommy was also missing.   
  
Billy inspected Alpha and noticed right away whoever did it really didn't know what he or she was doing.   
  
"I can't believe Tommy took out Alpha just to get out of here." Rocky remarked.   
  
"That's because he didn't. Tommy has got a very high IQ he would have known how to take Alpha out if he wanted to. This person looks like he or she was in a rush." Billy paused. "Alpha's memory card was taken. So it was obviously done by someone that didn't want to be known he or she was here."   
  
"But if it was someone that wasn't supposed to be here wouldn't the alarms have gone off?" Kat asked.   
  
"That would mean Andros was here." Zhane said wide-eyed.   
  
Billy sighed as he got Alpha running. "I don't know how much memory was taken I guess we'll find out. Alpha?" Billy asked.   
  
Alpha looked at him and said, "I don't know how I got on the floor Billy but...ahhh!" It exclaimed. "Who are they?" It asked pointing at the other Zeo Rangers and Zhane.   
  
"Alpha what Ranger is Tommy?" Billy asked. He had to get to the bottom of this.   
  
"What kind of question is that? He just came back as the Green Ranger two months ago Billy."   
  
"That's a lot of lost memory Billy." Adam remarked.   
  
"The person didn't know what they were doing." Billy said shaking his head while helping Alpha back up.   
  
"Come on we should tell Zordon." Zhane said sadly. Zhane knew he had failed. His three cousins were all gone. Two were turned evil and he had no way of knowing if the other was. "Dang it." He said under his breath.   
  
They hurried back into the main chamber and Alpha looked around startled. "Where are we?" It asked Billy.   
  
"It's the Power Chamber." Billy informed it. "Zordon someone was in the room Tommy was in. This person took a memory chip from Alpha and Tommy with it. Alpha remembers only back when Lord Zedd first arrived."   
  
"THIS IS SERIOUS RANGERS. ALPHA SEE IF YOU CAN SCAN FOR TOMMY. BILLY PLEASE GIVE HIM A HAND." Zordon looked at the others with fear. 'Who did it? Was it Andros? Or was it...No it couldn't have been him. But then again...'   
  
"Nothing yet Zordon!" Alpha informed him.   
  
"KEEP SEARCHING ALPHA AND BILLY. WE HAVE TO FIND ALL THREE OF THEM." Zordon informed them.   
  
"All three of who?" Alpha asked in confusion.   
  
"It's a long story Alpha. You look for Tommy and I'll search for the other two." Billy sighed and tried not to laugh. This was going to be weird.   
  
* * *  
Tommy landed on the ground, got to his feet, and stared at his captor "Bro what are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Jason said walking closer to him.   
  
"Jase what's the matter?" Tommy asked worried.   
  
"Didn't they tell you Tommy? I'm the other child, the child of the dark. My father is Lord Zedd." Jason said walking closer.   
  
Tommy backed up and walked into something. Or rather someone as he found out when he turned around. It was a man with dark brown hair. He wasn't sure who he was but Tommy thought the person resembled Lord Zedd somehow. Tommy knew he was in trouble now.   
  
"What are we going to do with him father?" Jason asked in such a casual tone that alarmed Tommy.   
  
"Well Astronema does want him but she really didn't say in what kind of shape." Lord Zedd said with an evil glint in his dark brown eyes before changing back to his usual look. "So Tommy it seems that this is your end."   
  
"I don't think so Zedd." Tommy said and was about to get into a fighting position but stopped. 'I can't fight Jason. He is my best friend!' Jason didn't show any sign of regrets. 'What did Zedd do to him?' "What did you do to him?" Tommy asked aloud.   
  
"Not a thing Red...I guess I can't call you Red Ranger. You're the Green Ranger now. Green seems to haunt you." Zedd taunted. "You don't like Jason's natural side?"   
  
Tommy stared in shock as Jason started to morph.   
  
* * *  
There was a flash of gold light in the Power Chamber bringing Trey in. "Zordon you have to cut off Jason from the Morphing Grid!" He exclaimed without saying hello to the others.   
  
"What?" The Rangers exclaimed.   
  
"We've discovered he's the other child! You have to block him before he hurts someone!" Trey almost yelled.   
  
"ALPHA PLEASE DO SO RIGHT AWAY." Zordon instructed his robotic assistant.   
  
Alpha and Billy started the process.   
  
It was starting to dawn on Zordon. "JASON WAS PROBABLY THE ONE WHO TOOK TOMMY."   
  
"He's been cut off Zordon!" Alpha informed him.   
  
"Hopefully it's not too late." Trey murmured to himself.   
  
* * *  
Jason's suit appeared once then disappeared. He looked at his father.   
  
"They cut you off. I knew they would. Zordon doesn't want anything to happen to his youngest child."   
  
Jason glared at Tommy. "This is your fault." He said his voice laced with anger. He started moving closer.   
  
"Bro calm down." Tommy said moving back. "I don't want to fight you. Let's talk about this."   
  
"Don't call me Bro! Andros is your brother." Jason reminded him.   
  
Lord Zedd stood there and watched almost with a smile. This seemed so ironic to him. To see two people that were best friends fighting each other without either being under a spell. He would have never guessed it would happen.   
  
"Jason I'm not going to fight you!" Tommy vowed staring at his best friend.   
  
"You don't have much of a choice." Jason said circling him. "This is what was supposed to happen." He reminded him.   
  
There was a flash of green light and Tommy was gone.   
  
"Dang that Zordon!" Zedd yelled and teleported himself and Jason out of the room.   
  
* * *  
Billy looked up at Zordon and smiled. "We've got a lock on Tommy."   
  
"TELEPORT HIM HERE QUICKLY!"   
  
"He should be here any second." Alpha informed him.   
  
Tommy landed in the Power Chamber surprised. Kat ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm not sure I want to know how I got back here. Jason's the other kid. He said Lord Zedd's his father."   
  
Trey sighed before walking forward. "We just found that out about Jason. Because he has my powers, I was able to learn it. Well everything except him being the son of Lord Zedd."   
  
Zordon looked down at his son with a look of relief. "I AM VERY GLAD WE WERE ABLE TO GET YOU BACK HERE BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU."   
  
"Me too Zordon." Tommy said before looking at Alpha who was eyeing him strangely. "What's the matter with Alpha?" He asked in confusion. "Did Jason damage him that badly?"   
  
"He's missing a lot of memory. You and I are the only ones in here that Alpha remembers besides Zordon." Billy answered stepping away from the consoles.   
  
"Man this has all been so weird. When Jason grabbed me and took me out of the room I was scared. I didn't know what was wrong with Jason but he looked like he was going to stab me. Now I know why." Tommy said sadly.   
  
Zhane stepped closer to his cousin. "I understand Tommy. It was so hard to learn that my cousin is Astronema. I still barely believe it."   
  
There was a flash of light bringing in Tershyn. Zordon sighed before looking at his brother-in-law. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TERSHYN?" He asked.   
  
"Just this." Tershyn said and before any of them could react he pulled out a laser gun and fired at Tommy. Tershyn disappeared just as Tommy crumpled to the ground.   
  
"NO!" Zhane yelled watching his father teleport out of the room. He could faintly hear Kat trying to get a response out of Tommy.   
  
"Tommy are you okay?" She asked. She got no response. "Come on Tommy do something!" She was now hysterical.   
  
"Excuse me." Alpha said trying to get close enough with a scanner. He started scanning Tommy. "He'll be all right after some rest. It seems to have only been a glancing blow."   
  
Zhane looked up at his uncle with tears in his eyes. "Why did my father do that?" No sooner had he said that, he was gone in a flash of silver light.   
  
Zordon looked at the others fearfully. "IT'S ALL STARTING TO MAKE SENSE. I THINK TERSHYN WAS THE ONE TO SET THE ASTRO RANGERS UP ON KO-35."   
  
"Why would he shoot his own nephew?" Adam asked.   
  
"And where did Zhane go?" Rocky asked.   
  
"THAT I DO NOT KNOW."   
  
* * *  
Zhane landed and looked around in confusion. His father stood in front of him with a self-satisfied smile. "Good to see you again son."   
  
"Stop with the pleasantries Dad. Why did you shoot Tommy?" Zhane demanded to know.   
  
"You've got quite a mouth. Maybe growing up with Andros wasn't good for you. Why did I shoot him you ask? Because..." Tershyn paused before turning to his true form.   
  
"NO!" Zhane cried looking up at Dark Spectre. "No!" He screamed again falling to the ground crying.   
  
* * *  
In the Power Chamber Tommy sat up and grabbed his chest. Kat ran over to him and held him. "Tommy it's okay you'll be okay. You need to lay down okay?"   
  
"Where's...where's Zhane?" He asked looking around for his cousin.   
  
"He disappeared." Tanya said.   
  
"But we're looking for him." Rocky quickly put in.   
  
"Tommy you've got to rest." Adam said.   
  
"But we've got to get Zhane back!" Tommy said struggling to his feet just before Adam and Rocky carefully pushed him back down.   
  
Tommy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his uncle. Something that would cost everyone's lives. But what was it?   
  
To be continued   
  
It was a short fanfic I know but I have been working on it for a long time. I hope you liked it! I hope you don't mind that Zhane's father is Dark Spectre and Jason's father is Lord Zedd. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you thought of this fanfic.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
